Lo que puede pasar en el aniversario de mis padres
by yeah-baby91
Summary: lo que ocurrio en la fiesta de aniversario del Dr. y Dra. Posible. KIGO


Okay en esta historia Shego nunca fue golpiada por el cometa ni tiene poderes, Kim no pelea contra el crimen ni salva el mundo todo es normal.

bueno ningun personaje de Kim Possible me pertenese les pertenesen a Disney

* * *

"qué bien! se ven tu padres Kim" comento Ron muy emocionado mientras veía a Dr. Y Dra. Posible besarse como muestra de unión de su 18 aniversario.

"Si lo sé Ron" Dijo una pelirroja hermosa como de unos 17 años "por cierto Ron te dije que no te volvieras a poner ese traje azul" dijo la chica con cara de desagrado.

"Kim pero si se ve fabuloso, con esto soy un imán para las chicas" dijo mientras veía a su lado y le guiño un ojo a una rubia prima de Kim, la cual lo miro con cara de asco.

"Ron es mi prima Kira, digo es que su novio está detrás de ti y no creo que le haya agradado mucho que hayas coqueteado con ella" el rubio voltio y vio a un chico alto y musculoso, con cara de 'estas muerto' lo cual izo que Ron casi saliera corriendo de hecho fue lo que izo el ex novio de Kim "como pude salir con él?" aun se preguntaba esta.

"me pregunto lo mismo princesita" la pelirroja se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz, voltio a su derecha y vio a una chica muy pálida que traía puesto un traje tipo esmoquin "a disculpa me hablan" dijo mientras llevaba una bandeja con lo que parecía ser bebidas. Ahora Kim estaba confundida _Ok eso no me lo esperaba, pero que bien se le ve ese traje a shego_ pensó Kim_._

Shego ya llevaba la bandeja vacía iba por otras bebidas para ofrecerlas a los invitados de la fiesta, cuando algo la agarro por detrás y izo que entrara al a un habitación oscura la pelinegra extendió una mano y encontró el interruptor de la luz, la cual al instante se encendió para rebelarle a Shego unos ojos verdes que ella amaba.

"Shegs me dirás que estas asiendo de mesera en el aniversario de mis padre"

"Kimmie veras llevarte a comer luego al cine y después a mi departamento no es nada barato, y pues también hay que contar los regalos las flores lo…hmp" la pelinegra fue callado por eso labios carnosos con sabor a fresa que ella tanto ama.

"aww Shego estás trabajando por mi" la mira fijamente a los ojos "sabes, hoy también es nuestro aniversario" dijo mordiendo se el labio inferior muy sexy "y creo que este es un lugar muy romántico no lo crees? Por cierto te vez muy bien con ese traje" dijo mientras empezaba a desabrochar el chaleco que traía la chica más alta, shego empezó a ponerse algo roja y nerviosa.

"Kimmie, no creo que el baño sea el lugar indicado para esto" la pelirroja beso el oído de shego asiendo que esta gimiera "bueno no me quejo, por cierto me encanta como se te ve ese vestido" Kim traía una vestido negro muy corto que dejaba ver la blancas piernas de Kim casi del inicio lo cual hacia que muchos hombres de la fiesta se les callera la baba y que shego casi le diera una hemorragia nasal y dejara a cada hombre que veía a su princesita inconsciente.

Kim empezó a trazar un camino de besos desde el oído de shego pasando por su cuello deteniéndose en la mandíbula y continuando hasta llegar a los labios de esta. Fue un beso intenso lleno de pasión, las lenguas se encontraron en una batalla por quien tenía el poder. Entre el beso la pelirroja empezó a jugar con el cuello de la camisa de Shego asta llegar a la corbata y empezar a aguan garla y luego a desabotonar la camisa. Mientras Shego empezaba a acariciar las piernas de Kim tan suaves como la seda tan firmes como volvían loca a Shego esas piernas.

"Hmmm… Sheeeego" gruño la pelirroja mientras bajaba sus manos acariciando el abdomen de Shego asta llegar al pantalón desabrochando el cinturón lentamente. "sabes que tengo debajo de este vestido? Shego…" Kim dijo seductoramente empezando a desabotonar el pantalón de su novia. Se acerco al oído de ella y le susurro al oído "nada Shego, nada solo para ti"

_OH DIOS…. Nada que está pasando ya no puedo más _pensó la pelinegra al sentir como caían sus pantalones y Kim metía una mano dentro de sus bóxer y empezó a masajearle lo cual izo que Shego perdiera completamente la cabeza Shego gimió eso como Kim ama ese sonido de su amante, tan sexy.

Shego no pudo más y tomo a Kim de la cadera cargándola, Kim enredo sus piernas en shego mientras la chica pálida se acercaba al lavamanos y sentaba a Kim ahí dejando que Kim le expusiera todo su ser.

"ah Kim, eres hermosa…"

Del otro lado de la puerta

"Ron has visto a Kim… me dijo que iría a por un refresco y ya tiene como una hora que no la e visto" pregunto una chica morena.

"no Monique la ultima vez la vi entrando al baño que se supone no está funcionando" se quedo pensando un rato hasta que Monique se desespero.

"vamos a ver Ron" lo tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo hasta el baño al estar cerca de la puerta se quedaron extrañados por ciertos ruidos que salían del baño.

"ah She… she... go mas ah más rápido"

Era Kim suplicando por Shego ambos se sonrojaron y sin decir nada prefirieron fingir que no habían escuchado nada por supuesto estos dos ya sabían de lo que había entre Shego y Kim aunque su amiga nunca les haya dicho nada. Sin más que decir se fueron y esperar a su amiga cuando ya todo pasara.

Pasaron 10 minutos para que salieran las dos como si nada hubiera pasado Shego iba para continuar con su trabajo pero justo en ese segundo la Nana Posible las detuvieron.

"Kim no me vas a presentar a tu amiga?" la nana le pregunto a su nieta.

"Am nana ella es Shego es mi…" Kim no sabía cómo acabar la frase ya que si decía algo mal terminaría hiriendo a Shego pero si decía la verdad no sabía cómo reaccionaría su nana.

"amiga de la preparatoria…" dijo Shego dándole una tierna sonrisa a la nana, la nana solo se puso a reír como loca dejando a Kim y a Shego muy confundidas

"Nana que ocurre que es tan gracioso?"

"Kimberly Ann Posible crees que esta vieja no sabe nada o qué?" dijo la nana tratando de no reír "si no las hubiera oído ahí adentro les hubiera creído pero niñas debes aprender a ser más discretas" dijo la nana con una sonrisa asiendo que las dos adolecentes se pusieran rojas.

"Se escucho mucho?" pregunto Kim

"Kim podría jurar que se escuchaba más que la banda que está tocando" Kim se sonrojo aun mas. "eso me recordó a mi aniversario cache a tu papa y a tu mama en el baño también creo que hay fuiste echa Kim" pensó la nana mirando a su nieta "a los dos meses se casaron, Kim mas te vale que no vayas a salir embarazada"

"Nana como puede pasar eso, Shego es mujer…" dijo Kim de golpe.

"todo puede pasar Kim recuerda que todo es posible para un posible" dijo la nana dejando a las dos chicas completamente pálidas, la nana voltio a ver a Shego "Shego sabes que si le rompes el corazón a Kimmie puedo buscarte y partirte la cara en miles de pedacitos…" Shego solo asintió completamente asustada por lo que le había dicho la nana. La nana se retiro justo en ese momento dejando a las dos chicas procesando lo que había pasado.

"Princesita tu abuela me asusta… tú crees que si sea Posible amm tu sabes que quedaras embarazada?" Shego voltio a ver a Kim, Kim le regreso la mirada

"No tengo idea, pero si pasara creo que sería grandioso" sonrió Kim "por cierto Shego creo que Shannon Jr. Tiene hambre le traerías al de comer" dijo Kim jugando mientras acariciaba su abdomen plano. Shego solo sonrió y beso la mejilla de Kim para ir por unos aperitivos para su princesita y 'Shannon Jr.'

FIN

* * *

Kim: Shego amor tengo algo que desirte

Shego: que ocurre princesita?

Kim: estoy embarazada =D

Shego: QUEEE!!? (se desmaya)

Kim: oh Shannon tendras una mami que se parese mucho a tio Ron... =S


End file.
